


Since the Start of the Zombie War

by Oriknitsmitts4me



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Badass Daryl, Badass Glenn, Daryl and Glenn in woodberry, Daryl is the cutest, Fluff, Gay Rights, Glenn is the cutest, Hints at non con, Lesbian Michonne, M/M, No queers after the Apocalypse?, Prison, Rape/Non-con Elements, i don't think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriknitsmitts4me/pseuds/Oriknitsmitts4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au where no Glenn/Maggie, and it was Daryl that went with Glenn when they got taken to Woodberry. Merle didn't pick them up. Elements of rape, but nothing graphic, between the EVIL Governor, and sweet little badass Glenn. Daryl is legit the greatest EVER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since the Start of the Zombie War

Glenn suggested the supply run. He was bored and listless, and felt useless. Maggie was trying to flirt with him again, even tho he had shot her down at the pharmacy near the farm. He just needed to get out. And lil ass-kicker needed food. Rick thought it would be fine, but he needed someone to go with. Maggie was first to volunteer. But Daryl stepped forward. "Korea's fast and can swing that blade somethin fierce, but he needs brute force and a long range weapon, not another blade. I'll go with 'im." Glenn inwardly sighed in relief. Traveling all alone with Maggie would get awkward, very, very awkward. And Daryl was a good person. Earned his keep, and was almost always nice to him. And the kids, especially ass-kicker. They got their weapons and made for the car.

"We need to turn left up here." Glenn directed from shotgun. Daryl turned the car, and pulled into the parking lot. Glenn hopped out, scanned for walkers. "S'all clear." He told Daryl, who smirked from his seat. Kid had guts. He climbed out of the car and shut the door, walking to the double doors of the big brick building. He took the chain-cutters from Glenn and snapped the link. Holding up his crossbow, he aimed it around the door and opened it slowly.

There was a flutter of wings and a murder of crows bolted out, flying low, and knocking Glenn's cap from his head. Glenn gave a shriek, and ducked. Daryl laughed and laughed at the kid, who was crouching low and glaring. "What are you, 12????" Daryl asked through chuckles. "I'm 23, jerk." Glenn told him, hands on his hips like an upset tween. "Damn, Korea, just old enough to drink. Sorry bout what I said at the CDC, by the way. Didn't know Asians could drink so damn much." He told Glenn, chuckling again. Glenn's face split into a smile. "Actually, Koreans are known as 'alcohol whales' because they drink so much." He informed Daryl, who began laughing again. "How old are you, then?" Glenn asked after the giggles had subsided, picking through a box, looking for formula. "28." Daryl said from the other side of the room, still in good spirits. "I look rough." Glenn shrugged. "Not really. I'd believe 28." After they found three containers of formula, lighters, and even ramen noodles, the two placed it all in a red basket they found and walked back to the car.

Daryl had almost placed the basket in the back seat when he heard Glenn give a surprised gasp and a muffled grunt. He dropped the basket and raced around the front of the car, bow raised. A man, a stranger to Daryl, had a pistol against Glenn's temple, and held his arms behind his back. "Let him go, you bastard." Daryl growled, fury boiling in his chest. "Put your bow down or I'll blow your little bitch's brains all over the pavement." The man ordered, pressing the gun harder against Glenn's temple. Daryl hesitated a moment, looked to Glenn. Glenn was looking at the ground, ashamed he had gotten caught. He should have paid more attention. He didn't meet Daryl's gaze. "Now, redneck!! Or your girlfriend here won't have a face!" The man ordered. "Not his girlfriend." Glenn growled, and the man pressed the gun so hard against his head, it left an indent. Glenn flinched and squeezed his eyes shut when he heard the safety get clicked off on the gun. Daryl lowered his bow, Glenn's fear causing his stomach to knot up. He didn't want the kid to get hurt. Not on his watch. Not ever. He placed his bow on the ground and stood, hands up.

"Good. Now get into the car, drivers seat." The man ordered, shoving Glenn towards the car, still holding the gun to his temple. Daryl glared, but climbed back into the drivers seat. The man dragged Glenn into the backseat, keeping one arm around his neck in a chokehold. Daryl watched him carefully in the rear view mirror, starting the car. "Where we goin." He asked, dangerously low. "Just follow my directions." The stranger ordered, re-cocking the gun and holding it under Glenn's chin for emphasis. Daryl swore to himself next chance he got, he would tear that man apart and feed him to walkers for harming one of his group, especially the kid. Daryl didn't quite understand, but Glenn had always been kind to him, and he felt responsible for the kid, seeing as how they both lost family, and Glenn had tried to help save Merle, and nearly died doing it. The stranger was going to pay in blood.

They pulled up to great big walls, enclosing about two blocks of buildings. The man got out of the back seat, gun still on Glenn, and a gate was pulled open. Daryl drove in slowly. He was seized by several men, and he and Glenn were pulled discretely to a separate building. They were marched through some hallways, and through a small room, until they stood outside two doors. Glenn was being pushed towards one room, and he looked back at Daryl with fear. "Keep calm Korea. Don't say anything." Daryl whispered. Glenn nodded, face set. He was shut behind the door. The two men that had pushed him in reemerged a moment later, after having tied him to a chair.

Daryl was led to the other room. His arms were duct-taped to the arms of a chair, and he waited. A tall, tough man, Mexican, young, entered the room and sat across from him. He asked Daryl a lot of questions. What his name was, what Glenn's name was, where their camp was, how many group members they had, etc. Daryl didn't answer. The young man began punched him, and Daryl grunted, cussed, and even tried to bite him, but didn't answer. After almost an hour the man gave up. "You're no use to us. I just hope your little Boy Scout will be more willing to talk. For his sake." The man told Daryl, leaving him spitting blood onto the floor.

The man told the Governor about Daryl, how he wouldn't talk, and that Glenn, the thin Asian kid, was in the next room. The governor decided to interrogate him himself..

Glenn glanced up when a different man entered the room. Glenn's hands were tied via duct tape behind the chair. He had heard Daryl being beaten in the next room, how he still hadn't given up a single piece of information. Glenn was determined to do the same. The man was silent, walking toward the table. Glenn watched him. He continued around the table, drawing a knife from its sheath on his belt. Glenn tensed, but remained expressionless. The man, betraying no emotion himself, walked slowly behind Glenn's chair. Glenn faced ahead, expecting the worst. But the knife simply sliced through the duct tape, freeing his arms from behind the chair. Glenn quickly brought his sore arms to his front and began tearing the duct tape from his wrists. The man returned to the other side if the table and sat opposite Glenn.

"Now then. I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding." The man said, resheathing his knife. Glenn just glared at him. "Why don't you tell me your name?" He suggested. "Why don't you just go to hell?" Glenn suggested back. The Governor frowned. "Tell me where your group is hiding. We can drive you back." He ordered. "What group?" Glenn asked irritatedly. "Your camp. The others. It's not just you and the redneck." The man said louder. "Actually, it is. Me, him, and our car. We lost the other two." Glenn said, face blank. It was a good lie. But Glenn had never been very good at telling them. The Governor smirked. "You're lying." He said. Glenn looked at the floor, giving himself away. The Governor chuckled. "Stand up." He told Glenn. Glenn held his gaze, glaring. But he stood. "Now, take off your shirt." The Governor ordered. "Bitch, make me." Glenn retorted, wanting to Z-snap like a sassy bitch. But that seemed unwise so he didn't do that. The governor stared at him. "Take your shirt off, or I'll bring in the rednecks hand." Glenn froze. Swallowed. Took his shirt off, and dropped it on the table. The governor nodded, pleased. Glenn stood, watching nervously, shivering slightly without his shirt. The governor rose slowly, deliberately, and walked so he was behind Glenn. The boy tensed. Suddenly he was slammed into to table, hard. The man held him down by the back of his neck. Glenn could taste blood in his mouth. The man gripped his shoulder with his other hand, so hard the nails drew blood and left bruises. Glenn stifled a gasp of pain. "You had better learn some respect, boy, or this-" he moved his hand from Glenn's neck to his arm, and crushed his nails into it "-will look merciful." Glenn tried to stop the squeak of pain, but it just kind of happened. The man began kicked his legs violently, fingers digging further into his arm. Glen scrunched his eyes in pain. He let go of Glenn. The kid stood slowly, hips bruised and sore from being crushed into the table. His lip was bleeding, and so were his shoulder and arm. The man suddenly punched him across the face, Glenn's cheek was scraped, and began to bleed. Then the governor started hammering fists into his abdomen and sides. Glenn turned away, but the Governor continued the assault, punching his kidneys, ribs, hips, anything. Glenn felt like a punching bag, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to deflect what he could. Finally, the governor stopped, seeming to run out of steam. The Governor grabbed the bruised and bleeding part of his arm and dragged Glenn, whimpering in pain, out of the room and to Daryl's. He held tight to Glenn's arm as he stepped in.

Daryl stood as soon as he saw Glenn. "You monster." He whispered, seeing Glenn, bleeding , shirtless, vulnerable. The governor smiled a dark smile, and drew Glenn to his chest, caressing his hair. "Shhh, it's okay." He murmured, grinning at Daryl. He planted a kiss in Glenn's forehead. Glenn was shivering, wincing, and trying to push away. Still holding Glenn close, the governor pulled a gun out. He aimed it at Daryl. "Now tell me. Where is the rest of your group." Daryl said nothing. Tears began rolling down Glenn's cheeks. The governor kept his eyes and his gun trained on Daryl, but he didn't stop stroking Glenn's hair, with his sick grin, as Glenn flinched and tried to turn away. The governor slowly turned the gun to Glenn, and placed it on his forehead. Daryl stiffened. Governor turned off the safety and cocked the gun. Glenn squeezed his eyes shut.

"Prison." It was Daryl who had spoken. Glenn opened his eyes. Daryl's face was ashamed, afraid, but relieved the gun was no longer against Glenn's head. "How many are there in your group?" Asked the Governor. "Ten." Daryl whispered. The governor smiled. He stroked Glenn's hair again, then shoved him forward, into Daryl's arms. Daryl wrapped his arms around Glenn the instant he was in arms reach. Glenn collapsed against him, sobbing. The governor stared at Daryl for a moment, wearing his sick, sick smile, then motioned his guards out and locked the door, leaving Daryl and Glenn alone.

Daryl lowered himself and Glenn to the ground. Glenn was still sobbing. "It's alright, Korea, he's gone." Daryl whispered. He felt terribly awkward. He'd never comforted anyone, except carol, and never a guy. Glenn nodded, wiping his eyes. "I thought I was going to be killed." He said softly. "Me too." Daryl said truthfully. Glenn pulled away, wiping away some of the blood and tears on his face. "Glenn..." Daryl started. Glenn looked at him. "Did he...? Were you...?" Daryl couldn't bring himself to say it. The thought was too horrible. Glenn shook his head. "No. Not yet." He said resignedly, like he was sure it was going to happen. Daryl sighed in relief. At least there was that. "That won't happen while I'm with you, Korea." He assured Glenn. He quickly tore off his vest and shed his shirt, handing it to Glenn. No need for him to go shirtless. He pulled his vest back on quickly, and Glenn, somewhat sorely, pulled the shirt on, wincing. "Thanks, man."Glenn said weakly. Daryl glanced toward the door. There were at least two guards out there. They needed weapons, then needed to get out of there. Right then.

"We need weapons." Daryl told Glenn, spitting blood onto the ground. Glenn nodded, standing. The room was filled with clutter, a bed spring, broken chairs, various boxes, etc. Glenn grabbed the leg of a chair that had a sharp splintered top. Perfect for stabbing and clubbing. Daryl decided on breaking off a leg of the table. Not much good for stabbing, but useful for knocking guns out of hands and knocking people out. Glenn pried loose a length of wire from the bed spring, and walked to Daryl's side. "Do you know how to pick a lock?" He asked quietly, holding up the wire. Daryl grinned. "Damn good thinkin', Korea." He said, taking the wire. He crouched beside the door, his ear pressed against it. For a moment, he listened. His face went pale, and dangerous for a second. He exhaled, face returning to normal. He motioned Glenn over. "Get ready to dash." He breathed. Glenn nodded. Daryl silently picked the lock and it clicked quietly. He stood, weapon raised, and turned the knob. Then flung the door open and sprang out, invoking a shout of surprise from the guards.

Daryl's table leg collided with the temple of one of them, and Glenn stabbed the chair piece into the abdomen of the other, drawing it back and clubbing him across the face, knocking him out. They ran through the hall, out the way they came. "You think the car's still there??" Glenn panted, trying to keep up. Daryl shrugged. He was more concerned about his crossbow then the car. They stopped at the door. The guards shouts didn't seem to have alarmed anyone, and outside was quiet and undisturbed. "What do we do?" Glenn whispered. Daryl glanced around the door. He saw a figure on the wall, holding something. His crossbow. Daryl's gaze darkened. He turned back to Glenn. "Stay here." He told him, and ran back to where the guards were. He returned a moment later, holding the guards shirts and guns. "We gotta blend in." Daryl told him, pulling a dark shirt over his own vest. Glenn followed suit, tugging on the shirt that was handed to him. "It's dark out, so not no one will see our faces clear. Hold up your gun and walk like you gotta purpose. For all they know, we're one of them. Walk that way. And Korea." He grabbed Glenn's uninjured shoulder, "Stay close." Glenn nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

Glenn stayed next to Daryl, gun barrel towards the sky, and chin up, like he was on patrol. Daryl did the same. They didn't pass anyone until they got to the wall. Daryl yanked Glenn aside, hidden from the man on patrol. Daryl held a finger to his lips, and Glenn nodded. Daryl climb silently up the side of the bus, and crouched behind the unsuspecting figure. "Hey bro." Glenn heard Daryl say, "that crossbow. That's mine." He finished, grabbing the man's head and jerking it sideways, killing him instantly. He motioned Glenn up, and he clambered up as quietly as he could. Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder, and pointed down. Their car was parked right below. Daryl spryly jumped onto the hood, as quiet as a cat, and turned to look up at Glenn. Glenn froze for a second. "I can't. I can't jump. I'll fall or make noise." He whispered. Daryl groaned and rolled his eyes. "I'll fuckin catch you then." Daryl said, holding out his arms. "What???" Glenn whisper-shouted. "Just jump, Korea!" Daryl said, holding his arms higher. Glenn, glanced over his shoulder. Then turned back to Daryl. He took a deep breath, and jumped.

Daryl caught him bridal-style. He then bounded onto the ground, opened the shotgun door and nearly flung Glenn inside, before sliding over the hood and launching into the drivers seat. He started the car and drove as fast as he could, thankful the keys were in the ignition. But nearly as soon as they started the car, voices rang out and gates were opened. "Drive!!!" Glenn wheezed. They shot away from the walls, down the road. Daryl glanced at him. Glenn was holding his ribs. "Your belly okay there, Glenn?" Daryl asked. "Focus. Nothing's broken." Glenn ordered. Daryl frowned at him sideways, not satisfied. But he had bigger fish to fry. He could hear the other cars after them. He pressed on.

They were starting to near the prison. But they could follow them right up to the gate. They were ten miles from their home. "Better hold tight. We're off-roading. Can't have them tailing us to the prison." Glenn nodded, and grabbed the dash. Daryl spun the wheel and the car veered to the left, into the forest. The trees were far apart for now, and there was tallgrass further ahead. He drove as best he could, the other vehicles too big to get past the trees. But trees wouldn't stop bullets. He saw the first of them hit the trees. Then one tinged off Glenn's door. Daryl glanced back. "Get low, Glenn." He ordered. Glenn tucked himself low, so they couldn't shoot him through the back window. Daryl slouched so they couldn't see his head above the seat. They were so close now. If they could just get past the tall grass, they could lose them on the road.

But it's never that easy. Two shots rang out, and Daryl felt the tires go. The car halted, and Glenn bounced forward into the dash. Glenn groaned in pain, and Daryl undid his seatbelt, diving down and pulling Glenn down with him as a string of machine gun fire blasted through the back window, shredding the tops of the seats and smashing the windshield. Daryl scrambled to shotgun, leaned over Glenn and undid the door, swinging it open. Luckily it was faced away from the gunshot slightly. "Gotta move fast, okay?" Daryl told Glenn. Glenn nodded, clutching his bruised stomach. Daryl grabbed him up and barrel-rolled onto the ground, standing and dashing behind a tree, tugging Glenn by the hand. When they were safe behind the tree, Glenn collapsed. He was gasping, holding his sides. Daryl crouched down and pulled Glenn's hand away from his side. A huge purple-red bruise ringed in green covered his lower ribs. "You lied. Yer rib's broken." Daryl muttered. Must have been worsened when Glenn shot forward into the dash. Daryl cussed under his breath. He peered around the tree. The men were walking towards the car, guns raised. They think we're still in there. Daryl thought. He looked back at Glenn. Poor kid looked awful. His whole face was covered in blood, and his shoulder and arm were still bleeding a little. Not to mention the array of bruises all around his torso. Daryl sighed deeply. He carefully grabbed Glenn and hoisted him into his arms. They would have to book it.

Daryl ran as quietly as he could. He made it into the tall grass before the men realized. He barrelled his way through, keeping the setting sun on his right. "Don't you die on me, Korea." Daryl said softly. He could see the watch tower. He just had to make it over the hill. Daryl stumbled out of the field, glancing behind. Luckily, the men chasing him had foolishly followed him into the maze of grass. He continued on, running past walkers all the way to the fence. Carol was already unchaining it, ushering them in. "Where's Hershel??" Daryl demanded. He began to rush to the cell block. "Kill them all." He called over his shoulder.

Daryl stayed beside Glenn, who was unconscious, while Hershel set his ribs and stitched him up. Hershel was going to send in one of the girls to wash Glenn up, but Daryl asked him to not wake them, and Daryl needed to wash the blood off his own face anyway. Hershel nodded, but with a curious look between them. Daryl mopped his own face first, and pulled on a cleaner shirt. No need to scare Glenn with a banged up face and clothes like a walker. He carefully began to clean the blood from Glenn's face. The scrape on his cheek wasn't deep, and would heal up with no scarring. His lip might scar. Herschel had had to cut away all of Glenn's shirt to work on his ribs, so Daryl cleaned away at his shoulder and arm. He was done pretty quickly. Carol came in after a while, carrying the baby. Daryl's face lit up. "Lil ass-kicker!" He said excitedly. He took the squirming baby in his arms, and she instantly calmed. Daryl seemed to have the magic touch when it came to children. He cooed softly to her and smiled. Carol left after a few minutes, knowing both Glenn and ass-kicker were in good hands.

Over the next few weeks, Glenn improved. He stayed close to Daryl a lot, and Hershel persuaded Rick to let them have watch duty together, so Daryl could keep an eye on him. But his ribs healed up, and so did his face. He was back to normal Glenn in almost no time.

It turned out Michonne, the girl who had brought the formula and Glenn's hat to the prison, had earned her place in the group. She had a sick katana, and a hardcore kind of silence. But she got on well with the group, joked sometimes, kept Merle in check, and she and Carl were close. The night Daryl and Glenn had gotten back, she returned to Woodberry, and had managed to stick the governor in the eye. Daryl was particularly happy about that. And the others agreed, after what they had done to Daryl and Glenn, they were better with Michonne.

Glenn wore his cap again. He loved having it back. It made him feel like a teen again, delivering pizza. 3 weeks after the kidnapping, he, Daryl, and Oscar had to make a run to the nearest city for more food and water, as well as baby supplies. Glenn was less than enthused, but he was feeling listless again, and he was the fastest and smallest. As long as I'm with Daryl, I should be okay. He thought to himself.

The ride there was normal. Daryl invited Glenn to ride on his chopper with him while Oscar drove the supply car. Glenn eagerly agreed. He always wanted to ride a motorcycle. The trip to the city took a little over an hour. Glenn hadn't realized it would be so cold on the bike, his hoodie doing little to warm him. He didn't want to make the ride awkward, but 20 minutes in, he had crushed himself against Daryl's back in an attempt to block the wind and try and sap some warmth. Luckily, Daryl didn't seem to notice/mind. They arrived in the city, and began scavenging pharmacies and stores. They packed up a fair amount, and were just about to leave, having killed maybe ten walkers, when a huge herd, maybe thirty walkers, rounded a corner and spotted them. "Go, man, go!!!" Daryl shouted to Oscar, grabbing Glenn and running. Oscar began to drive away, leaving Daryl and Glenn to get on the bike and get out themselves.

Daryl tried to get to the bike. He did. But by the time he rounded the corner, it was in the middle of a smaller walker herd. He cussed and turned down another street, and Glenn raced to keep up. They ran as fast as they could, but it seemed like around every corner there were just more walkers. Eventually, Daryl pulled Glenn into a side alley with a dead end, leading two walkers in after them. Daryl killed them, and slit their bellies, spilling the revolting, melted insides onto the pavement. He then hurried Glenn behind a fire escape and crushed him against the wall. Glenn winced, but realized what was happening. There was a herd of over 50 walkers after them. They were out of sight there, and the overpowering, gagging stench of walker guts would mask their scent. The walkers would walk right by. Glenn held his breath, pressing his back further into the brick wall, Daryl's wiry arms like a cage trapping him there. After a few minutes, the last of the stragglers passed. Glenn began to push himself away from the wall, but Daryl pushed his shoulder back. "Hold on." He breathed next to Glenn's ear. "Wait until they've gone round the corner." Glenn nodded wordlessly, and tipped his head back against the wall. If he focused on the sky, he could almost pretend it was a normal day. Well, except for the stench and the fact Daryl was crushing him chest to chest against a wall.

After another minute, Daryl stepped back, letting Glenn get a deep breath at last. He checked around the corner, then motioned Glenn over. "S'all clear, Korea." He said, stepping out. They jogged back to the bike. As Glenn was about to climb on, Daryl held up a hand for him to wait. He pulled a jacket, plaid with lining, out of the side bag of his bike. "Picked this up. You seemed pretty cold last time." Glenn felt his face get very warm. But he took the jacket and muttered his thanks. He missed the grin Daryl wore after seeing Glenn blush.

The ride home was uneventful. Everyone was glad they got home safe, and they had a decent supper that night. Beth and Maggie sang together, and axel told them a funny story about how he had once been dared to wear a guard's hat all day in prison one time. Eventually, they all retired to bed. Most of them had bunks on the first floor, except Daryl, who slept on the second floor, by himself. Rick and Carl had first watch, so Glenn said goodnight, and went to his bunk.

He sat up a long time, unable to get to sleep. He kept thinking of that afternoon. Being so close to Daryl in the alley, him giving him a coat because he noticed he was cold, and not to mention the whole carrying him through a field of grass all the way to the prison while he was injured, instead of leaving him to die. And comforting him while they were captive. The more Glenn thought about it, the more he appreciated how much Daryl had done. After a little while, he got up, pulled on his cap, and went up to Daryl's cell.

"Daryl? Hey, you up?" He whispered, poking his head into Daryl's room. He could hear soft snoring. So Daryl must have been asleep. As Glenn turned to go, he notice something on the floor by Daryl's bed. He stepped closer and stooped to have a look. It was a book with a black cover. Glenn recognized it as the book carol gave Daryl after Andrea shot him. As he stood, Glenn felt a sudden grasp around his wrist. He almost screamed. But he looked down, and realized Daryl had just grabbed him in his sleep. Glenn sighed in relief. He made to pull away. Only problem was: Daryl had a grip like iron.

Glenn shook his wrist a bit. Daryl's grip remained. Glenn sighed. Two ways to do this. Wake Daryl, and explain why he was in his room and have both of them be embarrassed by Daryl's sleep habits, or try and pry Daryl's fingers away. As Glenn tried to decide, Daryl, in his sleep, decided for him. The hunter rolled over, his death grip still around Glenn's wrist. Glenn hadn't been expecting it, and was dragged along for the ride. Smothering a squeak of surprise, he tumbled lightly over Daryl and rolled into the cell wall, facing Daryl. He still appeared to be asleep, surprisingly. Glenn sighed softly. But his wrist was still trapped, and he had the added obstacle of sleeping Daryl. He made to pry his fingers away, but as he did, Daryl mumbled in his sleep, and rolled again, effectively pinning Glenn's shoulder and arm under him. Glenn stayed stock still. Now he was really screwed. If he moved, he might wake Daryl, who might get the wrong idea, and who knew, Daryl could be a massive homophobe, or, one of the group could come and check on Daryl, or Glenn, and find him there, in Daryl's bed!! Not of his own accord, but try explaining a sleeping hunter grabbed your wrist when you were checking on him, and pulled you under him. A little far fetched. Glenn inwardly groaned, cursing. Perfect. Maybe he could wait it out? Maybe Daryl moved a lot in his sleep and would roll away eventually.

After about ten minutes, Glenn relaxed a bit. It was a little uncomfortable, with his arm pinned under Daryl. But, it was nice to have another human being so close. Glenn was tired of doing everything mostly by himself. And he never could get a good sleep in a cell, all alone. Especially since the blankets were so thin, and he was always cold. After about an hour, Daryl hadn't moved, and Glenn's arm was falling asleep. He tried tugging it, because he could feel the pins and needles starting up. Carefully bracing his back against the wall, he began to push Daryl's shoulder while pulling his arm out from under him. It worked pretty well, but his wrist was still trapped. And now he was squished right against the wall, face to face with sleeping Daryl. His heart quickened. He tried prying Daryl's fingers from his arm, but couldn't. He was locked in as though he had a handcuff on. He groaned low. He couldn't sleep. He felt too jittery, and didn't want to risk Daryl waking and finding him, or missing a chance to get out of there. He rubbed his eyes. Daryl's breath ghosted across his forehead. Glenn stopped struggling to get away. If Daryl found him, he found him. Hopefully he just didn't kill him. Glenn was wearing himself out. He needed a full nights sleep. After another little while, his eyelids slid closed, and he began to breathe evenly and sleepily.

Daryl opened one eye. Sighed quietly in relief. It had taken the kid long enough to fall asleep. Daryl slowly loosened his death grip on his wrist, letting his hand hold Glenn's wrist gently. Glenn looked so at peace. Daryl watched him for a long time. Just watched. Making sure his breathing was normal, his face placid, that he was warm, etc. when he was positive Glenn was deep asleep, he checked his shoulder and arm for infection, and his ribs for more bruising. Glenn looked pretty healthy. And adorbs. It was nearing dawn. Daryl glanced towards the cell door. He laid his head down and pretended to be asleep.

Glenn's eyes shot open. He looked towards the door of the cell, soft light filtering in through the grimy windows of the main hall. He glanced down at Daryl. He seemed pretty asleep. He slowly removed his wrist from Daryl's hand and very, very carefully, crept over him and onto the ground. He turned to go, but paused. He turned back and leaned down. Placed a kiss on Daryl's temple. "Thanks for saving my ass again yesterday, Daryl." Glenn whispered, then left. He hadn't even noticed his hat was gone.

Glenn wasn't avoiding Daryl. It's just.....it's kind of awkward when the most badass member of your zombie survival group pulled you into his bed and kept you there, all the while asleep. And even more awkward when you kissed him, even if it was just on the temple. Glenn settled for scrubbing dishes to stay out of Daryl's way, just in case.

Daryl, on the other hand, was pissed as hell. Sure Glenn would want to avoid him, but dish scrubbing??? Glenn was above that. That was for people who couldn't earn their keep, and after Rick and Daryl, Glenn was by far the most worthy. He was trustworthy, fast, tough, funny, adorable, smart, and could shoot. Daryl stormed into the kitchen area they had set up. Luckily for him, Glenn was alone. "What the hell are you doing, Korea?!" Daryl demanded. Glenn jumped a bit, frozen in fear. Oh god, had Daryl woken up when he kissed him??? Was he super homophobic??? Was he going to beat Glenn up?? Oh god!!!! Daryl stormed over, almost face to face with Glenn. "This ain't yer work, Korea! You oughta be restin, leave this for someone ain't got better t'do." Daryl ordered, roughly taking Glenn's place at the sink. Glenn glared. "What, so you're better at cleaning dishes?" He snapped, although his ribs were bugging him and a lie-down sounded great. But he was stubborn. But as he began to get riled up to make his claim, Daryl held something up that made him stop dead. His hat.

"Found your hat in my cell. Don't lose it. It looks good on you." Daryl told him, grinning and tugging the cap onto Glenn's head, over his eyes. Glenn couldn't help it. A giggle escaped. It was just so weird that Daryl joked with him, and laughed around him. He just kind of snarled at everyone else, except carol and ass-kicker of course.

Glenn raised his hand to tilt his hat up. But before he could, he felt lips against his own, just for a moment. Daryl had swooped in under Glenn's cap and had pecked him on the lips, before pulling away and looking sheepish, yet giddy and proud. He stood, arms behind his back, chest out and chin down, wearing a grin like a 4-year old who had done something good. Glenn was a little stunned, but just seeing Daryl, so open and jittery and sweet. Glenn grinned too. They stood, awkwardly grinning at each other. After a moment, Daryl spoke. "So........so we're good?" He asked timidly, scared but excited too. Glenn nodded enthusiastically. "I didn't know you were..." Glenn hesitated. Gay? Bi? Pans? "Wasn't sure you were neither. But I had a hunch." Daryl said, smiling. "Does Merle...?" Glenn hesitated. "Pfffft. Merle doesn't know everything. Specially 'bout me." Daryl said, a look of amusement on his face. Glenn grinned too. Then he thought, Merle = homophobe, Merle hung around Daryl his whole life, the the apocalypse struck, etc. but of course, when could Daryl have had a boyfriend? Never.

"Whoa. Hold it." Glenn said, raising a hand. Daryl's face fell. "Am I the first guy you've kissed?" Glenn asked. Daryl glanced at the ground. "That obvious?" He asked, toeing the ground. Glenn smiled. "Naw. Just assumed you couldn't have a boyfriend around Merle." Daryl got an exasperated look. "He's such a killjoy. Man, he's just one disappointment after-!" He was cut off when Glenn met his face with his lips. Daryl smiled in surprise, from ear to ear, lips closed awkwardly as Glenn pressed the kiss onto him. Glenn burst into laughter. He ducked his head and laughed. Daryl was alarmed. That wasn't good. What did that mean???? "Have you never kissed anyone?" Glenn asked through laughter. "Yes I have." Daryl said defiantly. "You just caught me by surprise is all." "That's not how you kiss." Glenn informed. Daryl smirked. "What, like you're the kissing expert now?" He asked sassily. Glenn rolled his eyes. But in truth, Glenn had probably kissed as many people as Daryl, or less. "Well, no." Glenn confessed. "maybe we can learn together." Daryl nodded now, grinning again. "But maybe later. I promised to finish these dishes." Glenn conceded.

Glenn and Daryl scrubbed the dishes side by side, Glenn eventually starting to hum a waltz, swaying a little as he scoured a pot. Daryl didn't know the song, but found he was swaying too. They swayed until the dishes were finished. "I have watch next." Glenn mentioned, looking towards the watchtower. "I'll keep you company." Daryl offered, shouldering his crossbow and tucking his gun into his holster. Glenn nodded, smiling. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

Glenn grabbed his gun and binoculars and headed to the watch tower. Daryl paused, hovering over Glenn's shoulder. "I'll meet you up there." He said, smiling. Glenn looked back over his shoulder, nodding. Daryl turned to go, and Glenn caught his shoulder real quick. Daryl turned to look at him. Glenn pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek, and hurried up to the watch tower.

Daryl's face went deep red in a blush. A smile made it's way onto his lips, all it's own. He shook himself. That boy can make me blush, Daryl thought to himself, that's a first for anyone. But he couldn't stop grinning. The look of Glenn's own face turning red after a peck on the cheek, and fleeing like he wasn't sure Daryl liked him. Daryl shook his head. That kid was a funny one. He ran into carol on the way to the group. "I'm going to help watch." He said, turning and making his way to the guard tower, calling over his shoulder, "tell the others, 'Kay?"

He found Glenn atop the tower, aiming his scope around the perimeter, so focused, Daryl was able to creep up on him. He crouched low, came up behind Glenn, who was sitting with his legs dangling over the side, gun propped on the railing. Daryl snuck close, pondering. He shrugged, and grabbed his shoulders, pulled Glenn back and planted a kiss on his lips. Glenn was so surprised, he nearly screamed. When he saw it was Daryl, he lightened up. “You scared me, jerk!” he giggled, patting the ground next to himself as an invitation. Daryl settled down, legs draped over the side too. Glenn leaned against him, gun held loosely in his hands. Daryl pressed a kiss to the top of Glenn's head, "Sleepy?" Daryl asked, smiling into Glenn's soft hair. Glenn nodded. "You can sleep, Korea, I've got this watch." Daryl told him, gently taking the gun from his hands and wrapping an arm around Glenn. Glenn's soft breathing signalled his lack of being awake a few minutes later.

Daryl scanned the treeline, all around the fences, checking and making sure no one neared the prison. But Glenn was so adorable asleep. His face gained a gentle look, like when the group had first taken him in. Daryl remembered those first few days. Dale had spotted him in Atlanta, on a run for water. He had sent Shane to grab him. Shane had basically dragged the kid back, he was in shock. He later told the group he had just had to kill his sister. Daryl couldn't even imagine killing Merle, even if he was a asshole, and couldn't even dream of killing a sister he loved. But everyone liked Glenn. Dale taught him about engines, the women fawned over him, Amy had an obvious crush on him, Shane and T-dog liked having another bro amongst them, and he got on well with the kids. It was pretty much just Merle. He called the kid all kinds of racist names, taunting him, calling him out on how skinny he was, anything really. Hell, Daryl had even called Glenn a chinaman. He still felt horrible for it.

Daryl's mind had drifted. The sun was setting when he heard something loud approaching the trees. He cocked the gun and aimed it to where the noise was coming from. A huge truck, and several military vehicles shot into sight in the road. "Shit!!" Daryl shouted, waking Glenn. "Wha..? Glenn asked sleepily. "Shit, Glenn, we have to warn the others!!" Daryl shouted, dragging Glenn away from the railing. Glenn bounded up, racing after Daryl down the stairs. "You get everyone to safety, I'll warn Rick!" Glenn shouted, racing for the courtyard. Daryl didn't have time to argue. He raced for the cell block.

Glenn shot out of the building, spotting Rick and Carl. "RIIICK!!" He shouted, racing to him. "They're attacking!! The front of the prison they have trucks and guns!!" Glenn huffed. Rick paled, and he and Carl ran to around the front of the prison to see. As they rounded a corner, the big truck rammed through the first fence, then the second, stopping yards from where the troupe stood. The back was unhitched, and walkers poured out, twenty or so of them. Glenn was first to react, drawing his handgun and taking down three in a flash. Carl joined suit, dropping two easy. Rick whipped out his gun, and they had killed fifteen by the time the gunshots started at them. Glenn barely managed to step out of the way before a bullet passed through where his chest had been. "Take cover!!" He shouted, waving Rick and Glenn towards the prison. "I'll get to the watchtower, try and pick them off." Glenn assured.

Just as Rick opened the door to get inside, Daryl came barreling out. Rick caught him, explained Glenn was going to the tower to thin them out. Daryl knocked his hand away from his arm, pushing past him. "Then I'll help him!" He shouted in fury. Leaving Glenn all alone?! Never leave a man behind! As he rounded the corner to get to the tower, he heard a terrible scream. He raced, just in time to see two men dragging Glenn past the fence and towards a car. "DARYL!!!!!!!" Glenn screamed, clawing at the fence, struggling and kicking and pulling and fighting, screaming over and over, wailing Daryl's name. Daryl raced towards him, but as he neared, two walkers came out of nowhere, knocked him down, gnashing and chomping, and Daryl drew out his knife. Through the eye, both times, and he shoved their rotting corpses away, getting covered in blood, springing to his feet. "Daryl!!!! Dar-!!" Glenn's voice was cut off as the car door shut, and began driving away. "NO!!! GLENN!!! NO!!!" Daryl screamed, racing after it. He stabbed things, racing across the field after the car, not even registering if it was human or monster anymore. For all he cared they were the same. At least walkers killed you quickly. Humans were the cruel ones. He ran as fast as he could, but cars are always faster. It sped easily out of the yard, and onto the road, joining the other vehicles. Daryl tripped and collapsed to his knees, wailing a high pitched scream of despair and rage. He just knelt there, watching as the car with his Korea sped away, helpless to stop it. He wailed again, tipping his head back and letting the half sob of anguish, half scream of fury rise and spill into the bloodied air. Carol ran towards him and took him by the shoulders, shooting any walker that neared. "They took him. They took Glenn. They took my Glenn." Daryl was almost sobbing, leaning into carol's embrace. His voice cracked and went high, and he just sat there, too overcome with guilt and despair and pure wrath to even move.

Eventually, Carol got him to his feet and walked him back. She sat him in the main hall, and got him a blanket and a mug of something. He didn't drink it. He just kept replaying Glenn's shrill voice calling to him over and over in his head, like he had with Sofia's. Was this what it was like for Carol? He couldn't stand it. After another couple of minutes, the rest of the group filed in. Rick looked grim. The rest defeated. "They shot Axel." Rick told them. "They took Glenn." Daryl whispered. There were gasps, and Maggie even started to sob. Daryl's eyes stayed glazed, tuning out what was being said. "We have to go save him." He snarled, silencing the rest of the conversations. He looked up, eyes unfogging and stared down Rick. "We're going to rescue him." He said in his gruff drawl, eyes dangerous. "Now Daryl, we can't just-" Rick started. "NO! You listen! If they had taken Lorie? Or Carl?" He turned to Hershal "or Beth? Or Maggie? Or any of you?" He demanded, turning on each of them except Carol. "The Governor wasn't just lookin to take a hostage." Daryl informed them. "He came to get Glenn. I heard what they were going to do last time. Now, he's going to torture that kid, and he's going to use him to get to us. Because he knows he is important. Then he's going to kill him, just to watch us flinch. Then when we're rattled, he's going to attack for real. And he will kill us all, all of us!!!" Daryl roared, the truth filling the room. "He's right." Came carol's voice. "We can't abandon Glenn." "We have to rescue him!" Piped up Maggie. "Rick we've got to!!" Beth cried. "Dad, we need to help Glenn. We've lost too many." Carl said seriously, grabbing his dad's arm. Hershel was nodding, and Michonne was too. Rick was overruled. "Pack up the truck." Daryl ordered. "We're not leaving anyone here to be ambushed. We leave now."

Glenn was gagged, blindfolded, and his hands handcuffed. He was dragged from the car, and hauled into a building. He was tied to a chair and the blindfold removed. The room was dark and unfamiliar. A man stood in a corner, shadowed so Glenn couldn't see his face. He and Glenn stared at each other for a long time, the glint of his eyes the only part of his face Glenn could see. Glenn's jaw began to hurt from clamping the cloth on his mouth. The man began to chuckle, a low, familiar chuckle. Glenn’s eyes widened. Merle stepped into the pale light, grinning a sick, twisted grin. “Thought you’d seen the last of me, huh, boy?” Merle asked, stepping closer. He untied the cloth from Glenn’s mouth. Glenn flexed his jaw, and gritted his teeth. “Like it?” Merle asked, holding up his right arm, showing Glenn the contraption with the knife that was attached to his arm, sans hand. Glenn stared. “Ugly, idnt it?” Merle asked, drawing closer, the knife right up close to Glenn’s face. Glenn tried to keep his face placid, but this was Merle. Merle had never liked him. Merle dragged the tip of the blade lightly along the side of Glenn’s face, grinning. “Y’all did this. Leavin’ me to bake ta death up on that there roof. Had’ta saw off my own hand cause’a you.” Merle accused. Glenn shook his head. “we went back.” he said quietly. “me, and Rick and Daryl and T-dog. We all went back to get you. Missed you by maybe ten minutes.” Glenn informed Merle. “ How is ma lil baby brother, any way?” Merle asked, adjusting a strap on his arm. “He left after we left a farm we were holing up in about eight months back. Looking for you.” Glenn lied, this time not betraying anything from his face. “An’ T-dog? How’s he?” Merle asked vehemently. “He’s dead.” Glenn said, truthfully, still stone faced. Merle cackled. “Now you listen here, chinaman. You give me answers, and I’m s’possed te let you go. Walk back to yer prison. Dont give me answers, and I’ll not only beat you till you black out, I’ll let every other soul in this town have his go at you, no holds barred.” Merle grinned, flashing yellow teeth. “Now,” He said, pulling over a chair and leaning back, “Tell me. How many guns you got in that prison?”

**  
**  


Three hours later, and Glenn was no longer tied to the chair. Merle had burned the soles of his feet in several different places, pumped him full of a drug that made it feel like his blood was made of crushed glass, whipped his back until it bled, and had sliced cuts from the inside of the ankle of his left leg, all the way up to the inside of his thigh, with a jagged, rusting blade so it hurt all the worse and would DEFINITELY scar. Now Glenn was in tears, had been for a long time, bleeding, burnt, bruised, but not broken. He hadn't given up a single piece of information. He swore to himself no matter what happened he wouldn't tell them anything. They could hurt him more, break his bones, hack off limbs, kill him and let him be a walker, it didn't matter. He was never, ever going to give up anything about the prison. Glenn lay on the concrete, face pressed into the floor, trying not to think about the amount of blood pouring from his leg. Merle was screaming something at him, but he couldn't hear him anymore. It didn't matter. They were going to beat him up more, then kill him. He just had to suffer in silence. He lay limp and ragged, drawing in shallow breaths. Merle's hand grabbed a handful of his hair, pulled his head off the ground and leaned close. "The governor wants a word with ya." He told Glenn in a low, malicious voice, full of knowledge of what was going to happen. He let Glenn's head fall back onto the ground.

Glenn didn't bother moving when the governor entered the room and motioned Merle out. Glenn simply stayed where he was. If he wants to do anything to me, he's going to have to come to me, Glenn thought to himself. The governor walked over, crouched next to Glenn and laid a hand on his shoulder blade. Glenn didn't even have enough energy to shiver. Probably the loss of blood. He just lay there, eyes glazed over as the governor ran his filthy, blood soaked, wretched hands over his back. "Now I think there's been a misunderstanding." The governor said dryly, mimicking their last meeting. "Why don't you just go fuck yourself." Glenn suggested, closing his eyes, a the briefest smile of victory passing over his lips. "Now now, boy, I thought I told you to have some respect." The governor said, hand wrapping dangerously around Glenn's neck. Glenn spat some blood on the concrete like a badass, and laughed. "You don't even know my name, you sad ignorant tyrannical bastard." The governor jerked Glenn's head off the floor and slammed it down. Glenn huffed out a laugh. "Makes you mad, doesn't it? Not being able to control everything? Being able to own everything?" The governor slammed his head down again. Glenn laughed again. "You won't get anything from me. Just do whatever you were going to do. Hurt me, defile me, leave me to die, let me turn, kart me back, leave me where they can see me, it doesn't matter. I'm not telling you anything." He laid his head back on the floor, smiling. He didn't even care. He was losing a lot of blood, he would black out soon. He was going numb. He couldn't even feel the governor's hands anymore, but knew they were still on him. He just lay, hoping he would die and turn fast enough to kill the governor. He knew it wouldn't happen..but...it....was a...nice..... thought.

Glenn blacked out. He blacked out and didn't feel anything for a long time. But he didn't die.

Daryl kicked down the door to Glenn's prison. He wasn't even in Woodberry. He was in a cottage 4 miles from there. He was all alone, but someone had been there, and was going to be back soon. Daryl got all that before he even saw Glenn. He was unconscious, and-and. And.

Daryl fell to his knees and crawled to Glenn. So. Much. Red. So much. Every where. His leg.... Daryl crawled through the blood all over the floor and gathered Glenn's thin frame into his arms. He stared at the blood on the floor, and got to his feet, hoisting Glenn with him and hurrying away. He reached the cars, his entire front covered in Glenn's blood. Handed him to Hershel. Held Glenn's hand. Pushed everyone else away. Made sure to keep his thumb on Glenn's pulse.

Glenn survived. Daryl held him the whole way back. Carol sat next to him, kept a hand on his arm. They got back to the jail. Daryl brought Glenn to his bunk on the second floor, away from the others. He told Hershel he could clean up the blood. Hershel took him by the shoulder. "That boy is safe with you, Daryl. Take good care of him." He said, passing Daryl a bucket of clean water, cloth, and bandages. Daryl nodded his thanks. He trooped up the stairs, and settled on the bed by Glenn's hip. Glenn wasn't breathing shallowly anymore, but Daryl was still rattled. Glenn's shirt was gone when they found him, so he didn't have to cut it away like last time. But he did have to clean the cuts on Glenn's back, and bandage his leg, and his head, and try and sooth his poor burned feet. Daryl sighed. Head first then. He carefully propped Glenn's head up on a pillow, and gently mopped the blood away from his temple. The same temple, he realized bitterly, as the one Glenn kissed him on. Daryl began humming the waltz Glenn had hummed that day. He bandaged Glenn's head as he hummed, thankful there was no concussion. After that, he wrapped Glenn's burned feet in cool damp clothes. That was he could do for right then. He hesitated. He didn't know if he wanted to see Glenn's leg or back. But he needed to make sure infection didn't spread. Leg was easier. Most of the trouser leg was already cut away from where Hershel tried to staunch the blood. It was hard for Daryl to look at as he cleaned. He swept his hair out of his eyes. Took a deep breath.

"Let's get down to business

To defeat        

The Huns

Did they send me daughters

When I asked

For sons

You're the saddest bunch I've ever met

But you can bet

Before we're through

Mister, I'll make a man

Out of you."

"I didn't know you liked Mulan." Came Glenn voice. Daryl nearly jumped out of his skin. "Course I do. Kickass female lead, cross dressin as a dude no less, catchy music, badass sidekick, and a body count in the thousands. Mulan was my idol, man. She could do anything." Daryl explained, grinning at Glenn as he patted away the dried blood. "Didn't know you could sing either. You're really good!" Glenn said, grinning back. "Merle never did like me singing Disney. Said it was for wusses. So I bought me a cassette tape and sang when I was tracking." Daryl explained, beginning to bandage Glenn's ankle, working his way up. "Did you recognize him?" He asked suddenly, the words just jumping out of his mouth. "Who?" Glenn asked. "The one that did this." Daryl said, running his finger up Glenn's thigh, tracing the jagged cuts. Glenn flinched, and Daryl pulled away. "Daryl." Glenn said, grabbing Daryl's arm. Glenn looked him straight in the eye, face dead serious. "Daryl, this will be hard for you to hear. But this was Merle. Merle did this." Glenn told him, tears running down his face. He saw Daryl pale. "I didn't tell him anything about this place I swear. I didn't say anything." Glenn started to sob, taking his hand off of Daryl's arm and lying down, facing the top bunk, tears pouring down his cheeks into the pillow. "Please Daryl you have to believe me. He burned my feet first, so I couldn't run away. He said after the camp was done with me he was going to set a walker on me, like we did to him on the roof. I wasn't scared. I wasn't afraid. But I didn't want to tell you." Glenn choked, tears catching in his voice as sobs wracked his chest. Daryl was frozen. He knew that cabin had something familiar about it. Maybe the smell, or the way the cuts were done by a stone cold hunter, or the whipping done with the weak hand. Something was distinctly Merle. Daryl looked over at Glenn. "I know." He said, resting his hand against Glenn's face, thumb wiping away the tears. "You made it." "Nearly didn't. If the governor hadn't left to get handcuffs you wouldn't have been able to save me." Glenn whispered. "Handcuffs?" Daryl asked, realization crossing his mind. "What did you mean by 'when the rest of the camp was done with you'?" Daryl asked, cupping Glenn's cheek and holding his hand. "Merle said if I told him everything he w-wanted to know, he'd let me walk back. If I didn't, he said he'd beat me unconscious, then let e-everyone who wanted to have a-a go at me. It was heavily implied." Glenn whispered, pressing his face into Daryl's hand. "And the governor...he just kept touching...all over..and slamming my head....I blacked out, I don't know how far he got...too much pain to tell..." Glenn finished, another sob wracking his chest. Daryl scooped Glenn into his arms. "Shhhhhhh." He murmured into his hair. "Shhh it's over now. We saved you. You're safe with me." Daryl said. After he had finished wrapping glens leg, Glenn lay on his stomach so Daryl could tape bandages over the slices in his back. Daryl tried humming the waltz, but his brain was sparking up ten million other things, he couldn't get the melody right.

"Sing more Mulan." Glenn whispered.

**  
**  


Daryl and Rick were going on a simple supply run, just to scour some houses near the prison for food, ammo, and medicine. They left the car cleverly hidden, and walked to the first house. The door was open, not surprisingly, so they just walked in, knives raised. They didn't expect Merle to be in the living room, standing over two dead walkers. "Lil brother!" He shouted, raising his arms. That was the first time Daryl had seen his knife thingy. It made him feel sick. He could smell the leather oil and distinct tang of cheap metal, exactly the same as the cabin. Eventually, after NOT saying anything about the cabin, they brought Merle back to the prison, but kept him as far away from Glenn as possible, locked up in a cell all his own. Merle was REALLY pissed at that. "Dammit Daryl! Let me out! I ain't done nothin!" He shouted. Daryl didn't tell Glenn.

Glenn was starting to improve. His head had only a tiny scar, hidden by his ever growing hair. But he still couldn't walk, his poor feet were peeling and looked painful. And his back was scabbing. But worst was his leg. Herschel said those would scar indefinitely. He was lucky he didn't get blood poisoning. They all needed stitches. Every time Daryl saw Glenn, his heart ripped in two. He just loved him so much, loved his bravery, and his stupid stupid stubbornness. Luckily that saved him from getting killed. By Merle. Every time Daryl saw Glenn, all he could see was the pain Merle had put him through, for hours and hours. And Glenn couldn't just forget it, or bury it deep like it never happened. He was like Daryl now. Every time he looked at the scars he would feel a little of the pain.

Daryl had had enough. He stormed down to Merle's cell in the other cell block. "I know what you did to Glenn." He told Merle. Merle froze. "It was just business little brother. Nothing personal." Merle tried to reason. "NOTHING PERSONAL??? YOU SLICED HIS LEG FROM FOOT TO HIP LIKE HE WAS A DEER TO BE CARVED UP AND DISHED OUT!!! YOU WERE GOING TO LET ANYONE WHO WANTED TO RAPE HIM, AND IN THE END, SET A WALKER ON HIM AND WATCH AS HE TURNED. TELL ME. TELL ME THATS NOT PERSONAL." Daryl screamed. "I was doing my job." Merle said flatly. "For the governor. Why you care so damn much? He's only a chinaman." "He's KOREAN." Daryl growled. "Whatever. Why do you care? Is he speeeeecial to you? Is he yer lil bitch? Huh? D'my lil bro grow up te be a fairy? Huh? That lil chink yer bitch?" Merle taunted, laughing. "He's not my bitch!!" Daryl yelled at Merle. "HES MY GODDAMN BOYFRIEND!!!"

Daryl stepped away from the cell, grinning like a tomcat. Merle was screaming at him, calling him and Glenn all kinds of names, throwing stuff, just freaking out. Daryl began laughing, long and loud. "You slimy, bastard sonv'abitch!! You ain't ma brother!!!" Merle was screaming. "GOOD!!" Daryl howled with laughter. "NEVER FUCKIN LIKED BEING YER BROTHER ANYWAY!" He cackled, leaving Merle screaming. He went back and sat with Glenn, letting him rest his head on his chest. He was idly stroking Glenn's soft hair and humming something from Disney. He found Disney soothed both he and Glenn and he hadn't been able to share that he loved Disney before, so he thought it could be his and Glenn's thing. "I love you." He whispered, kissing the top of Glenn's head. "I love you too." Came the reply. Daryl settled back and closed his eyes. He had Glenn, they were safe, and Merle was off his back for the first time in his life. He was never happier.

Until Rick, that half wit weak-af addle-brained sonofabitch, decided it would be a good idea to tell Merle that if they delivered Michonne to the governor, he wouldn't attack them. Not four hours later- guess who's gone? Oh right. Merle and his captive Michonne. Daryl was swearing and yelling, raging and cursing Rick. "Why would you tell Merle???!!! You know what he did to Glenn!!!!!!" Daryl was screaming. He had told Rick what had happened as soon as he could, so they could lock Merle up. Rick glared back at him. "I'm goin te find him." Daryl raged. He stopped Carol on his way out. "Look after Glenn for me. I'll be back soon with Michonne." Carol smiled at him. "Of course."

Daryl took off on his motor bike. He found Michonne not half an hour later, walking back. Dayl stopped. "He let me go. But I think he went to that place where Rick met the governor alone. Where they were meeting to bargain." Michonne informed Daryl. "Hop on." Daryl told her, jerking his head back. She raised an eyebrow. "Unless you want to walk?" Daryl asked. She rolled her eyes and hopped on. As they made it back, she hopped off and started walking towards the gate. "Don't get the wrong idea." She called back. Daryl started up his bike again. " 'bout what?" He called over the noise. "I'm gay as fuck!!" Michonne yelled, grinning. "So'm I!!" Daryl yelled back, turning his bike down the road. He could hear Michonne laughing behind him. He laughed too. Yep. She was part of their group.

When Daryl found Merle, he had turned. His eyes were red and hungry, his skin grey, and his mouth and chin covered in blood. Daryl stopped cold, staring. He felt the tears well up, strangling him. Walker-Merle got up unsteadily, lurching over the body it had been eating. Daryl's lip was quivering as he tried to keep from crying. He shoved Merle away again and again, shouting. Then he took out his knife. With a scream of fury, he tackled Merle to the ground and stabbed his face, over and over, till it was a mess of blood. He crawled backwards away, tears spilling over. He couldn't even remember ever having cried. Not even when he found Glenn in that cabin. He wept, staring at his brother's corpse. He sat there for a long time. "You were already a monster." Daryl told it eventually. Wiping away a tear. "You never did nothin for nobody. It was always for you." He sniffed, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "You always wanted me to be like you!! Self-preservation was most important!! Don't help nobody 'less it helps you, that's what you'd say!!!!" Daryl was screaming now. "Not even caring that you left me with dad, alone!!! Look at what happened!" Daryl screamed, throwing off his jacket and tearing his shirt off. Scars crisscrossed over his back and chest. "I was eight!!! EIGHT!!!" Daryl screamed, and began kicking the body. "For twenty years I've had these goddamn scars!! You didn't take me with you!!! And when you did, it was just me n you! No friends! No family! And when the walkers came- damn!- you went haywire, going on about how well we was gonna do, hunters like us! You said you were going to find you a camp full of girls, scared outta their senses, and have a field day!!! You bastard!!!! Well, HOW'D THAT WORK FOR YOU, HUH?!! STILL DOING GOOD, MERLE??" Daryl was still kicking the body, his boots getting covered in blood. He was still crying. "And Glenn! You always hated him!! You always said you'd teach him a lesson!!!! Well, that work out?? Huh?? Were you going to have a field day with him too? MONSTER!!!" Daryl screamed. Kicking Merle so hard he fell over. Sobs wracked his chest, and he breathed sharply and unevenly. He stood, pulled on his shirt and jacket, and mopped his face with his sleeve. He got on his bike and tore down the road back to the prison. He needed Glenn to wrap him up in his arms.

He got back, nodded to Michonne, and stormed up to his bunk. Carol sprang up, sensing Daryl's mood a mile away. She patted Glenn's head gently, and whispered that he was sleeping to Daryl. "I'll be gentle." Daryl said gruffly, going to the chair beside the bed. Carol smiled gently at him and left, warning Rick if he dared bother them she would give him the burnt portions from dinner. Daryl could hear Rick sputtering, but walking away from the stairs. But Daryl was grateful. He was sure if Rick had gone up to his cell he would have punched him. He just didn't need to deal with rick's stupid paranoia or homophobia right now, especially after Rick had consulted Merle about what to do with Michonne.

He crawled onto the bed beside where Glenn was facing away from him, asleep. Daryl turned and buried his face in Glenn's neck, and draped his arm over Glenn's side, sighing. What a horrible day.

Daryl hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep. He woke to Glenn soft mumblings. At first he thought Glenn was speaking to him, but as he raised his head and pulled back Glenn's shoulder to see his face, he saw Glenn was fast asleep, eyes flicking under his eyelids in REM cycle of sleep. He was just talking in his sleep. Daryl looked out the door. It looked pretty late out. As Daryl laid his head down, Glenn mumbled something a little clearer. "You won't get anything from me." Glenn murmured. Daryl propped himself up on his elbow, and watched Glenn's face. He had fear on in his expression, even asleep. "Just do whatever you were going to do." Glenn continued. Daryl frowned. Who was he talking to in his head? Was this a memory? "Hurt me...defile me...leave me to die, let me turn...kart me back...leave me where they can see me....it doesn't matter." Glenn went on. Daryl realized pretty quick he was talking to Merle or the governor. He started stroking Glenn's hair, realizing there was nothing he could do. "I'm not telling you anything." Glenn said, a tear escaping from his eye. Daryl replaced his head in the crook of Glenn's neck, where it met his shoulder. He sighed again, tracing lazy circles on Glenn's shoulder. He began to whisper a song

"There have been days when the bottle never ends,

And there have been days when I shot all my friends,

Those days keep happening more and

More,

Since the start of the zombie

War."

"Hope I'm not the cause of all that drinking and killing." Glenn chuckled. Daryl jumped in surprise. Glenn giggled. "That's an epic lullaby. Where'd you learn that?" Glenn asked sleepily, taking Daryl's hand and holding it against his still-bare chest. "I had the words stirring in my brain. Merle inspired the first bit, with the drinking. After we raided any weapons shops, he went straight to the booze store. Drank himself to sleep. Rick gave me the idea for the second part. How he had to kill Shane. The last two lines just kind of happened. They made sense. Only just now could I think of the perfect melody." "Zombie. I haven't yet heard someone say that yet. Should be called, we had so many movies with that. I mean, they've been called Walker, biter, lame-brain, flesh eater, rotter, hellspawn, reapers..." Glenn told him, each word gripping his hand tighter, voice becoming more serious, threatening tears. Daryl pulled Glenn even tighter to his chest, pulling his arm across Glenn's chest, face still buried in his neck, breathing In the scent of blood and something sweet, distinctly Glenn. He couldn't think of what to say. He just wanted Glenn to be safe. But part of him wanted to know what happened. "The governor..." Daryl began, hugging Glenn tighter, "do you remember anything after he came in?" Glenn sighed, turning his face into the pillow. At first Daryl thought Glenn was mad at him and made to pull away. But Glenn gripped his hand tighter. "Just hold me." He asked.

"I blacked out a couple minutes after he came in. Blood loss. The last thing I remember was him slamming my head into the floor, and... and touching...my back...a lot." Glenn said into the pillow. "I was out for a little while. The blood on my hands had dried. I couldn't distinguish one hurt from another. The governor was telling me he was getting handcuffs. He left me. I blacked out again, and when I woke up I was in the car, and you were holding me. I don't...I don't know if he..." Glenn was silent. Daryl pulled Glenn over to face him, wrapping his small thin figure in both arms and crushing him to his chest. "I will personally make sure you never get kidnapped or have to go through that ever again. You know I am here and I am here for you. Now, I am going to make sure you are safe and you are happy, now matter how bad this crap world gets." Daryl promised him sternly. Glenn looked up at him. "You can't promise me that. Stop it. It's my own damn fault. I should have done something else. I don't know, I just kind of, like, blanked, when they grabbed me, I guess." Glenn said, curling into Daryl's embrace. Daryl was about to protest that it was not Glenn's fault, but Glenn spoke. "Shush. Is there more of that song of yours?"

"I've travelled through mountains, I've sailed through the sea,

The world holds no more surprises for me

But the most beautiful thing I've seen since this start,

Was when I met you, and you laid claim to my heart."

Daryl was woken in the early hours of the morning by a flustered Carol. "Neither of you have had a single thing to eat for hours! A whole DAY, or more, in Glenn's case. " She scolded, swatting Daryl away from Glenn. "Go get yourself a dish of porridge, I'll feed Glenn." She directed. Daryl moved out of her way, scooting blearily to the door. He leaned against the door jam for a moment, watching as Carol propped Glenn up with the pillow and handed him the bowl of porridge. Daryl glanced down at where the rest of the group was eating. Michonne caught his attention, flicked her eyes towards the cell and gave him a big thumbs up and grinned. Daryl grinned back, but stopped when he noticed Rick glaring at him. Daryl looked over at him and gave a 'the fuck, bro?' Shrug. Rick glanced slowly towards Daryl's cell, and glared back at Daryl again. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM, SHERIFF?" Daryl called, leaning on the railing, giving Rick the stare-down. Hershel, Beth, Maggie, Michonne, even Carl, turned to stare at Rick. Oscar kept his head down. "'CAUSE IF YOU DO, I'D RATHER YOU JUST SAY SO INSTEAD OF GLARING AT ME AND GLENN." Daryl called down. "Leave those poor boys alone, Rick." Herschel said, crossing his arms and stepping between Rick and the stairs. Beth joined Hershel at his side. Maggie rushed forward and joined them both. "You got a problem here, Grimes, you can pack your shit up and move cell blocks." Michonne told him, walking to stand intimidatingly behind him. Rick glared at them all. "You're all just ok with- with that?" Rick asked, gesturing up to Daryl and the cell Glenn was in. Carol poked her head out of the cell. "Shut the fuck up everybody, Glenn is trying to sleep. Go discuss Rick's homophobia somewhere not here." She said. She went back into the cell, but Daryl could hear Glenn laughing. He turned back and faced Rick with a smug smile. Rick looked like he was ready to charge up the stairs and forcefully tear Daryl and Glenn apart and force them into heterosexual relationships. But with Herschel and his daughters blocking the stairs he settled for another glare. Daryl continued smirking until he walked away. Then he went down, exchanged a few fist bumps, and got himself breakfast.

**  
**  


"When did you realize?" Daryl asked Michonne as they walked along the fence, spearing walkers. "Realized what?" She asked distractedly, pinning one through the eye. "That you were gay? I'm a little new to this." Daryl confessed. She grinned at him. "8 years ago, when I was 15. I stopped wearing skirts, took karate, and started swearing. Then I started kissing girls, and that's when I knew." Daryl laughed. "Wish it had been that easy for me. Sneaking Disney cassette tapes, that's as far as it got. I just thought I didn't like anybody, at all. Until I met Glenn. Then it was like... It was kinda like the world was black and white, and then it was colour. I saw him, and it didn't even matter. Cuz he was the one for me. I might not even be gay, ya know? Like maybe I only like Glenn." Daryl considered, giggling. "Maybe you're glennsexual." Michonne teased. They both chuckled. "It's awesome, that you have him and that you love each other." Michonne told him, a slight sad note going into her voice. "Don't worry. I'm sure there are still lesbians during a zombie apocalypse." Daryl assured.  She giggled too, "but the chances of finding your soulmate and him joining your group? Pretty slim." She remarked, spearing a particularly claw-y walker. "If it weren't for Rick and his 18 century ideals." Daryl grunted. "Rick will come round. Just give him time. He grew up in a small town in Georgia, he probably never even met an openly gay person till the apocalypse." Michonne comforted. Daryl shrugged. Didn't mean he still didn't want to punch Rick in the teeth.

He speared another walker, it's blood spurting. "Persistent bastards, ain't they?" He commented, spearing another. "Hey Daryl?" He heard Michonne call. "What?" He called turning to look at her. "The fence." She said, pointing. Daryl glanced at it. The walkers had been pushing so hard on it, it was starting to cave a little. Many more, and they could completely bend it. "Shit." He muttered, stabbing with more conviction. "I think it's the heat!" Michonne called. "Riles them up, makes them hungry!" She pointed out. "I think they sense where big groups are! There have been more and more lately." She declared, pointing at a few walkers coming out of the woods and slumping towards the fence. "Fuuuuuuck." Daryl sighed. "We could take the truck and try running them over. Or shoot them all at once." He suggested. "Make a dent in it, ya know?" "Too much noise. We should get other people out here to stab these guys." Michonne corrected. "Can you handle it?" She asked. "You go, I'll stab." Daryl assured. She gave him a thumbs up and sprinted to the prison. Daryl continued stabbing and spearing.

Michonne rushed back with Maggie, Beth, Carl and Carol. They picked up the weapons and began stabbing away. "Wait." Daryl called. "Who's with Glenn?" He asked, grabbing Carol. "He said he was fine! He was doing great!" Carol said. "It's not Glenn I'm worried about." Daryl said dangerously. "Take over." He directed, sprinting to the prison. He skidded into the main hall. He listened, glancing up at his cell. He couldn't see or hear Rick. He bounded up the stairs. Glenn was curled in a fetal position. "Glenn???" Daryl asked frantically, rushing to his side and tugging his shoulder. “GLENN???” “Oh my fucking god Daryl, let a man sleep.”

Daryl sighed. "Sorry, I thought you were getting attacked by Rick or something." He told Glenn. "I can handle Rick." Glenn said. Rolling so he was nestled against Daryl's chest. "Can you stay?" He asked, resting his head on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl smiled, but glanced at the door. "Nah. I gotta deal with walkers. They're getting fiercer, more are coming to the prison. They're starting to dent the fence." Daryl told him. Glenn gasped. "Well, Fuck, man!!!" Glenn said, shoving Daryl lightly. "Let's go! Come on!" He said, clamoring over Daryl and stumbling towards the cell door. Daryl snickered at first, watching Glenn drunkenly fumble towards the outside. Then he realized Glenn was stumbling with pain. He could see the ridges of the stitches that went from his ankle all the way up his bare leg, where his jeans had been cut away. Daryl jumped up and raced over in two steps, scooping Glenn into his arms. Glenn's eyes were rolled back in pain, little gasps wracking his chest. "Shit, Glenn! You can't walk!! Your muscles are sliced!" Daryl yelled, holding Glenn bridal-style.

"Daryl?" Herschel called up. "Shit! Hershel! Do you have pain meds???? Glenn tried to walk he might have ripped his stitches SHIT he's bleeding oh god!!! Oh god!" Daryl said, running down the stairs. Hershel led him to a table. "I gotta get back to the fence. If you see Rick and Oscar, send them out to spear some walkers." Daryl called, placing Glenn on the table and running out.

He came back two hours later. "Man, FUCK walkers." He said, slumping down next to Glenn (who was all stitched up and better) at the table and leaning against him. Glenn giggled and wrapped his arm around Daryl's shoulder. Glenn was reading a book Beth had given him. "Pride and prejudice?" Daryl asked. "Pride and Prejudice AND ZOMBIES." Glenn corrected. Daryl grunted his approval. Rick entered, and they heard his indignant scoff when he saw them. They subconsciously both raised their fists and flipped him off in a double 'fuck you' salute. They heard Michonne giggle. That made them giggle. And hearing Daryl giggle made everybody giggle because he was a hardcore-cold-as-ice-can-kill-you-with-a-glare-kills-zombies-for-a-living-badass. They are not known for their giggles. Rick was over-powered by giggles and left in a huff of embarrassment.

Daryl helped Glenn up the stairs to *their* cell that evening. "We need better beds." Glenn complained, scooting against the wall so Daryl could lie down. Daryl chuckled, carefully settling himself at Glenn's side. "And thicker blankets. It's too cold all alone." He pointed out, rolling so his head was on Daryl's shoulder. Daryl slid his arm under Glenn and wrapped it around him, pulling him closer. He slipped his other hand into Glenn's hair and pressed a kiss onto his forehead. "We'll find you some nice blankets next run, huh?" Daryl mumbled into his hair. "That'd be nice." Glenn yawned, intertwining his and Daryl's legs, sapping his body heat. "Korea get yer icy toes offa me." Daryl murmured, resting his cheek on Glenn's forehead, drifting to sleep. Glenn chuckled and relaxed into sleep.

Glenn's soft lips against his own. Glenn's fingers gripping his collar, pulling him close, crushing their mouths together. The kiss was hot, and close, and exhilarating. Daryl just wanted it to last forever. Their tongues met and the kiss deepened, Daryl's hands tangled hopelessly in Glenn's hair, Glenn himself was practically in Daryl's lap, one hand on the back of Daryl's neck, stroking his hair, the other running up and down Daryl's muscular arm. Their chests pressed flush against one another's, both panting and reaching at each other. Glenn pulled away first, gasping for breath, bright red. Daryl paused too, licking his swollen lips and risking a glance at Glenn. He was grinning, pulling Daryl's face close and slowly licking his bottom lip. Daryl shuddered in anticipation. This was the closest he'd ever been to someone. Glenn even risked lightly nipping Daryl's lip, causing a slight squeak from Daryl. Glenn brought both his hands to the back of Daryl's head and raked his fingers up through his hair, making Daryl shiver. Daryl had no experience, so he just went with his gut. He tenderly planted little kisses on and around Glenn's lips, trailing up to his ear and nipping the top. Glenn shuddered, and Daryl took that as a good sign. He trailed kisses down to Glenn's jaw, pecking teeny kisses onto his neck. Reached his shirt. Well, that had to go. Daryl pulled away for a moment and manoeuvred Glenn's shirt over his head, tossing it away in triumph. Then he glued his lips to Glenn's again, calloused hands roaming tentatively over Glenn's bare, smooth shoulders. Glenn began fumbling with the buttons on Daryl's sleeveless flannel, still kissing Daryl, breathing heavily. "Daryl?" A voice asked out of nowhere. "Daryl, we have next watch."

Daryl opened his eyes blearily. "Ffffffffuck." He grumbled, turning his face into the pillow. Glenn elbowed him lightly in the ribs from his place in Daryl's arms. "Come on. I know, its awful, let's go." "I was having such a good dream." Daryl whined. "Tell me later." Glenn comforted. "We're late." They troupes up to the tower, Daryl still sulking. They sat, legs dangling off the side and guns resting on the rail, wrapped up against the autumn chill in sweaters. Daryl leaned against Glenn, who in turn rested his head against Daryl's. "What was you're awesome dream?" Glenn yawned. "Nothin special." Daryl mumbled. "Just us. Just kissin." He explained. Glenn wrapped his arm around him. "I'm pretty sure there's nothing that needs doing but making food today. Why don't we clear out block B, just the two of us?" Glenn asked, squeezing Daryl close. Daryl grinned. When watch was over, they ate breakfast and suggested they clear out cell block B, because there was nothing better to do. Rick agreed, with some choice homophobic language, of course. They grabbed their weapons and headed off.

Two walkers on the way, and four in the cell block. They moved the bodies, to the burn pile for later. Then since that hadn't taken very long, they had some time to kill. Glenn sauntered up to Daryl, and draped his hands delicate on his shoulders. "Tell me more about this dream of yours." Glenn said mischievously. Daryl's face burned. "It was just kissin." He said again. Glenn frowned slightly. "Nothing else?" Daryl shook his head. "Glenn, I'm not ready for none of that. Not right yet." He admitted. Glenn smiled up at him. "That's ok." Glenn said, wrapping his arms around Daryl and squeezing him. "I don't care if you never want to do any of that. I just want to be with you." He told Daryl, holding him in the safety of his arms. "Oh, Korea." Daryl mumble, pressing a kiss into Glenn's hair. "I love you."

 


End file.
